An Encounter with Liquid Amber
by NecroPrincess7
Summary: A storm is on the way, and Bella get's a visit in the middle of the night. What does the stranger want, and how far will he go to get it?
1. A Visit

Thanks for all the reviews on my first fanfiction! I wanted to make a Twilight one so here we go! In this story Bella lives alone, and one night has an odd encounter with a stranger…ooo :)

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything! :D

**Bella's POV**:

Outside, the sky was painted, with dark shades of blues and grays. A storm would soon be upon us, and I could feel the cool spring air rush through my open window. Tonight something was keeping me up. I sat awake in my bed, looking around the small room. Though my window was open barely a crack, I could hear the wind howling through the trees. I jumped, startled when I heard a rap at my front door. It had to be nearly midnight, and I wondered who would be paying me a visit at this hour. Quietly, I tiptoed from my bed, making my way to the front door. I opened it and what stood in front of me was unreal. It was a man I was sure even in the dark. When a flash of lighting lit the sky, I could make out most of his features. His hair was the color of bronze, and his form was broad and muscular. Everything about him was stunning, but what I noticed most was the eyes of the stranger. I stared into liquid amber, and felt my knees about to give way. I grabbed the door frame for support, and I opened my mouth to speak. "Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, trying not to let my voice shake. "Please pardon my intrusion, but as you can tell there is a storm coming, and I'm afraid I have no where to go." His voice was like a chorus of angels, flowing from his perfect lips. "I'm sorry, but the most I can offer is a couch." I said. "That will do for tonight my sweet Isa…excuse me, my sweet lady." For a moment I was frightened, and then it turned to confusion. My name was indeed Isabella, but how did this man whom I've never met before know it? I was beginning to think that, tonight was going to be an interesting night, and that I may have just found the reason I haven't been sleeping. Before I was going to let any stranger sleep in my home, I had to ask some questions. So even though I was nervous just looking at the god, I sat him down after he came in and began my interrogation. "Would you mind me asking you some basic questions? Just as a precaution of course." "Not at all, please ask away." He said in a slightly humorous tone. I started off with the basics. "What is your name, and what are you doing out in the middle of the night?" "My name is Edward. And if you haven't figured out why I am here already I suppose I will tell you." I sat looking confused, so he continued. "I have arrived here, my darling, to make you mine."

**Sooo…What do you think? I would appreciate reviews, and please check out my other story! I'll add the next chapter if I get five reviews!**


	2. I Give In

**Thank you all for reviewing the first chapter! I hope you like this one too! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! :) **

**Bella's POV:**

I was confused. I didn't understand why a man that I had never in my life met was here now, saying these things. After a while it seemed that the stranger became agitated with my silence, and he spoke.

"Well if we're done with the questioning could you tell me where I can wash up?"

His question snapped me from my daze.

"Before I tell you anything I think you'd better explain yourself!" I was getting a little frightened and I tried not to let my fear show through. This Edward had just waltzed into my home, told me he was here to make me his, and he expected me to just except it without explanation? I think not.

"Explain myself?" He said confused. "I've already told you why I am here. What more is there to explain?"

Did he really not get it? "I have never met you before! I can't just let you stay here without knowing how you know me!"

Realization showed in his features. "You see Isabella, I've known about you for quite sometime. I'm no ordinary man, my love. I have ways to find people, and when I found you I simply could not resist. Your beauty, your charm, and most of all that scent of yours, are just a couple things that drew me to you. Now, you must be tired and we can always talk about this in the morning, so why don't you tell me where I can wash up?"

Hearing him say my name, made me shiver but he was right, I was tired; after all I had been woken in the middle of the night. I gave into him, and directed him towards the bathroom. I went to the closet to get spare blankets, and laid them on the couch. I heard him finish and he came out. He thanked me for my kindness, and I crept back to my room. I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over me, but my eyes refused to close. My stomach churned and all I could think about was the beautiful stranger lying on my couch. None of it made sense. It frightened me knowing that he had been watching me since god knows when, but it also gave me a thrill. I mean after all the man was inhumanly gorgeous and I was just a common woman. I was slowly drifting as I thought of him, and I wondered what we would talk about tomorrow morning, before I fell into unconsciousness.

**I'm sorry this is kind of suck-ish, but I had a little bit of writers block and I promised I'd update as soon as I got 5 reviews! Tell me what you think; I'd love to hear what you guys want to happen!**


	3. Feild Games

**I'm sorry the last chapter kind of blew. I've been super stressed with school. I'll try and do better. Thanks for the reviews :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

I awoke to a beautiful shining sun. My vision was blurred around the edges as my eyes tried to adjust to the brightness. It took me a moment to come out of the morning haze, before events from the previous night flooded my brain.

I sprang out of bed, searching my house for him. I exhaled in relief, when he was no where to be found, assuring myself that I had in fact dreamt the entire encounter.

The squeak of my front door opening startled me from my thoughts. Edward walked through and smiled.

"Looking for me?" he asked in a blasé tone. I gaped at him. Just a second ago I was sure that he was a mere figment of my overactive imagination, and now he was standing in my front hall, looking as beautiful as ever.

"I-I…where have you been?" I asked him. Oh great, what an intelligent thing to say I thought to myself.

"I've been gathering wood to make a fire" he shrugged. I became defensive after he said that. I wasn't some helpless woman after all.

"I don't need you to make a fire. I am perfectly capable of doing so on my own." I sneered at him, which was probably unnecessary but it made me feel better.

"I'm sure that you are. I just thought I could do something for you in return for your kindness last night." I felt guilty for snapping at him then, but still I didn't apologize.

"Well, I appreciate it, but I think we need to have a discussion." I looked at him seriously. "Last night…I think my judgment was overruled by my lack of sleep. I'm glad that I could help you out, but I've realized that allowing a stranger into my home wasn't the smartest thing I've done."

"Thank you for your honesty and your hospitality" he said in a genuine voice "but you will be happy to know, that my residence here was never intended to be permanent. Speaking of so, I should actually be going."

"You're leaving?" I asked sounding rather whiny. What was wrong with me? I barely knew anything about this man! For all I know he could be a serial killer! Even so, I found myself not wanting him to leave.

He smirked before answering "I have…business to do in town. Don't worry though…" he trailed off, and got a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I'm sure that, you and I will be meeting again."

With that last final statement and a chilling kiss to my pale hand, he was out the door, without me having a chance to ask just what he meant.

In the passing days after Edward had left, I found myself frantic. A force in my body ached for me to travel outside of my same boring four walls, but at the same time something told me it was unsafe. Every thought I had, related to Edward. The town wasn't far from my house…perhaps I should go and find him…maybe not. I fought with myself for who knows how long, debating whether or not to set foot out of my house in search of him. Before I could change my mind after I'd finally decided I grabbed my coat, pulled on my shoes and walked out the front door.

It was early in the fall, so it wasn't terribly chilly yet, but still I wrapped my coat tightly around me. I walked at a semi quick pace, enjoying the sound of leaves crunching under my feet, and admiring the beautiful colors of the scenery. Even walking as quickly as I was, I felt as if I was going in slow motion. I tried to pick up the pace, but it felt as if I were wearing lead shoes. Before I knew it the sun was beginning to set, creating a hazy lavender and sherbert colored sky, and stretching a blanket of fog over the dewy grass. I had obviously thought wrong when I assumed the town wasn't from my house. Had I made a wrong turn? No, that was impossible; I've played in this field since I was young. Then what could have gone wrong that it was taking this long to get to town? Maybe I should go back, I thought as I turned to head home. Upon turning I heard the rustling of a bush up ahead. Seeing as though it was quickly approaching nightfall, and given that the field didn't house many wild animals, I had to assume it was a human. With my heart pounding in a heavy rhythm against my rib cage, I crept forward.

"Who's there?" I called out, sounding a heck of a lot braver then I felt.

I heard what sounded like a snicker, then a male voice said "You don't need to know my name, darling. It won't be important, in the game we're gonna play."

The eerie voice sent chills down my spine. I watched in fright as a figure twice my size came out of the bushes.

**Ooo, who do you think it is? :) I hope this is better then the last one! R&R please and thank you! Oh and if you haven't noticed the story so far is entirely in Bella's POV.**


	4. A Savior and A Surprise

**Okay so I'm trying to get these up, while the creative juice is flowing! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviews! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

The figure lurked further out of the bushes. It was obvious that the person was male, with the broad shoulders and firm torso. My heartbeat was on overdrive and I felt as if it were going to explode any second.

The man came closer still and laughed. "That's one heck of heartbeat you got there baby" he said in a sugar coated voice.

"Wh-What do you want? I-I'm not afraid of you" I said. I had tried for confidence but the stutter in my speech had given me away.

"I think you know exactly what I want" came his chilling voice. The man stepped into the moonlight and for the first time since coming out of the bushes I was able to see his features. He was breathtaking. More gorgeous then your average Joe should be. He had a sharp, angular jaw line, and a defined chin. A beautiful bone structure, and eyes the color of blood. My breath hitched in my throat, as he reached a chilling hand towards my cheek, running his long, pale fingers over my flesh. I was reminded of Edward, stunning and god-like, just like the man before me.

"I'm not like anyone else you've met kitten" he purred, as if reading my thoughts. "My name is James."

"Well, James" I said, "If you'll please excuse me, it's getting late, and I should be heading home." I briskly turned on my heel, but was stopped abruptly by a strong, firm hand on my arm."

"How cute you are" James chuckled. "Thinking you can just waltz away. Don't you remember that we have a game to play?" Upon saying so, I was pushed to the ground, my head hitting the dirt hard. I tried desperately to get up, but my head swam with pain as I tried. Before I could make it to my feet, James' hard body was on top of mine, his hands holding my fragile arms above my hand, as my feet flailed and kicked in an attempt to shove him off of me. James made a "tisk tisk" noise, and his face wore a smug smile.

I had never been with a man before, and I would die first before letting this horrid man take my virtue. With tears pricking my eyes and my hands still held above my head, a thrashed violently beneath him, trying to do whatever damage I could, and earn a chance to escape. When his stone form pinned me to the ground, I was reduced to begging.

"Please!" I sobbed, "Please don't do this! God what have I done to deserve this?" I cried, praying to the midnight sky.

"God won't help you woman!" James said, in a maniacal voice. "Nobody can save you now!" Just as I was sure my life was going to end, I felt the weight of James' body lift from mine and heard a strangled gasp. Edward stood, towering over me, holding James tightly by the neck.

Edward looked into James' fading eyes and said in a menacing tone "I beg to differ."

When the life was drained from his body, Edward threw his body to the side, where he hit the ground like a ragdoll. He turned to me, and my eyes must have shown the pure fright I was feeling.

Edward looked at me, glancing me up and down, making sure I had no injuries. Then in a serious tone he spoke. "Isabella," he said his tone grave and serious "You're not going to want to see this. Go back to the house; I'll be there in a few minutes." His voice was distressed.

Was he crazy? I had almost just been raped, and possibly could've gotten killed, and he expected me to walk back to my house, in the dead of night, having no clue where I was going? That was what had gotten me into this mess in the first place! My eyes began to sting as I thought of the many other frightening possibilities that could occur, if I tried to walk home alone.

"I can't go alone" I cried, "What if I get lost again? What if someone else like…him, comes along?"

Edward stepped towards me, and took my shaking hand in his own. "My sweet, sweet Bella" he cooed, in a calming tone "I promise you'll be okay. You'll make it to the house, and I'll be there momentarily after. Then I swear, I will explain everything." He sounded so stressed, so tired, I wanted to give in, really I did. But at the moment my mind was conjuring up the worst possibilities, imaginable, and I couldn't bear to walk alone.

"Edward…please. I-I, just…can't." Apparently my begging skills were better then I thought. He ran a hand through his tousled copper locks, and sighed in defeat.

"I really didn't want you to see this, but if you insist on waiting for me, I guess I have no choice."

I watched in confusion as he moved towards James' discarded corpse. I watched in further confusion and horror, as Edward ripped him limb from limb and threw his appendages, into a pile. He reached inside his stylish leather jacket, and pulled out small silver square. A lighter?

"Edward…wh-what's going on?" At this point my entire body was trembling, and I didn't care about disguising my fear. I mean he had just torn a human being apart before my eyes! And now he was going to burn the pieces? I stood frozen waiting for a much deserved answer to my question.

He turned to face me, his amber eyes burning into my chocolate ones. He looked glorious in the light of the moon. When he answered me his voice was steady and fierce.

"I'm killing a vampire." And with that, the lighter flamed before my eyes, as he threw it onto the remains of James' body. Fire reflected in both of our eyes, as the fire lapped at the body. A sickly sweet odor stung my nostrils, and Edward came to stand in front of me. My mouth hung ajar, and shock was evident in my features. Seeing as though I wasn't moving anytime soon, strong, muscular arms scooped me up and began walking in the direction of my house. As the forest faded with each footstep he took, I could still see the now dimming flames of the fire, and could still smell the sweetness that made my stomach churn.

I was only vaguely aware of when we stepped through the front door to my home. Only half conscious as Edward put me into bed. And even though my lids closed, I was fully aware when he whispered "Buonanotte mio dolce Angelo" and kissed my forehead, before settling himself in the rocking chair next to my bed.

**So he's back in her house again haha! I don't want to spoil it, but I promise she'll get some answers in the next chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. In With the Good

**I AM SO SORRY! I know this update has taken forever but please don't come at me with pitchforks and torches until you hear me out! School has been insane and I'm greatful for the upcoming Holiday in which I hope to update at least twice for all you have stuck with me! I want to thank all those awesome people who reviewed the last chapter - MysteryTwiLover058, , iispazzie, KateLovesEdward1, shorty1773, lozzy035, and puglover770! Please enjoy your longly awaited update!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

As I lay unconscious in my bed, I could hear the soft melody of rain falling outside. I opened my eyes, which were crusted with sleep. My gaze wandered lazily around my room, until they landed on Edward. He was next to my bed in the rocking chair. He had a worried expression on his handsome face, and I wanted so badly to reach out and touch the worry away. I tried to sit up, and I felt my head begin to pulse with pain. Edward noticed me and pushed me gently back down to a laying position.

"I wouldn't try to sit up for a while, love. You hit your head pretty hard last night."

Last night. Had I fallen? And how would he know? The last I remember was him telling me he was leaving for town.

"Did I…fall?" I asked uncertainty in voice. His eyes were grave and he gave a forced laugh.

"You don't remember do you?" I nodded, the action causing my head to cloud over, and make me dizzy. He sighed, like he had been hoping he wouldn't have to explain.

"Last night, Bella, I found you out in the field. When I got to you, James" he said the name with a growl "was about to…" he couldn't finish his sentence. I held his gaze urging him to go on. "He was about to…rape you. At least that's what I could tell from his disgusting thoughts." Memories flashed in my head. I'd rushed out of my house, to find Edward in town. I'd gotten lost in the field and before I knew it, it was dark. And then…James, that horrible, terrifying man with eyes as red as blood had indeed tried to rape me. Hot tears brimmed behind my eyes, as I relived the horror I felt as I had laid beneath him writhing and thrashing. Edward stroked my hand, and whispered calming things to me as I sobbed. As I cried, more memories from the night before invaded my thoughts. Sounds of ripping, Edward standing over a pile of limbs on the ground, silver lighter held firmly in his hand. And the most prominent memory was the sickly sweet smell that had wafted from the pile on the ground and stung my nostrils. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. My eyes grew wide and when I spoke my voice was frantic.

"You! You ripped him apart! I-I watched you burn the pieces!" I was terrified. Knowing what Edward had done to James, even if he had deserved it, and having him mere inches away from now had me scared out of my mind. He watched me with emotionless eyes as I ranted. Then dialogue between me and Edward from the field rang in my mind. _"Edward…wh-what's going on?" I had asked. He had responded without flinching "I'm killing a vampire." _I had stopped talking. Edward took the momentary silence as his chance to speak.

"Yes, I did. Do you remember why though Bella?" he said quietly.

"Vampire." It was the only word I could think of, the only word I could say. His eyes confirmed my accusation. "Explain yourself." I said, my voice sounding stronger then I had expected, given the tense situation.

He gave a light chuckle. "Where do I even being?" he asked, mostly to himself. He took a breath and began his explanation. "I've been watching you for quite some time. I never interfered in your life, but I kept close eyes on you after I got a whiff of your scent. It intoxicated me, as if there were no other reason to live. When I could stand it longer, I came here. I knew you lived alone, and that you were kind, which is why I pretended to be a troubled traveler. I never wanted you to get hurt, quite the opposite. I wanted to love you, and be with you. But my world is far too dangerous, which is proved by the events of last night. I know, the vampire part is difficult to believe, but it's true. I promise I'm not like James though. I only feed on the blood of animals, and I will never hurt you Bella." By the time his speech was finished, his voice was dejected. I was stunned, not saying anything, which was probably bruising his ego even more. After all of this, you would think I should loathe him. Be angry at him for bringing the consequences of the 'vampire world' upon me. Be spooked by the fact the he had basically stalked me. But none of it made a difference. My feelings, although unethical, were there and they were strong. As fairy tale as it sounds, I had fallen for him in no less then a couple of days. And even though I wanted to tell him, to leap into his arms and say "I believe you, and I want to be with you, no matter what problems your world puts us in!" I didn't. I wanted some form of revenge, no matter how small, and what better way then to make him earn the privilege of hearing me say I love you too? So after a tense silence, I mustered up as much of my voice as I could find and said three words I knew he would like hearing.

"I believe you." His head which had been hanging, lifted up, and his golden citrine, eyes held mine in a trance. I saw the love in his stare, the relief, and the happiness that I had accepted him.

"Thank you Bella. You really have no idea how much that means to me…How much _you _mean to me." He whispered the last part.

My heart swelled and I grabbed him gently by his chin.

"Edward I do have…_feelings _for you." I didn't tell him the depth of those feelings yet. "Would you maybe…stay here with me? We can get to know each other?" I asked my request timidly even though I was certain he'd say yes.

He rose to his feet, and for the first time since he arrived at my house I was able to appreciate him fully. He was tall, at least three inches greater then my own height. His chest was strong and firm, his shoulders broad. My eyes followed up, noticing of course he beautiful topaz eyes, and his wild disarray of coppery hair. I didn't get a chance to continue my ogling below the belt because he was speaking again, answering my question.

"Bella" he began "I am _honored _to even be invited to stay with you, and of course I will."

He hugged me to that firm chest I had just been admiring. He led to the bed room and made sure I was comfortable before assuring me he would be fine resting on the couch.

I fell into a peaceful slumber, with a smile on my face.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling fresh. It was a new day and only the good memories from last night were swirling in my head. I stretched and hoped that Edward didn't hear the little mewl that escaped me. Although with his vampire hearing I doubted it.

I had learned so much about him last night, and I was happy with my decision of asking him to stay.

I got out of bed and didn't bother chaning out of my jammies. It was my house after all. Plus Edward had said he loved me so I didn't think he'd mind.

As I made my way to the kitchen I nearly drooled at the smell wafting from the stove. Edward stood there, looking as cute as ever in my apron, cooking sausage and eggs, and a whole other array of yummy smelling foods.

"This smells incredible" I stated the obvious, and smiled at him.

"Thank you. I figured with all you've been through you deserve a nice hot breakfast." He gave his own lopsided grin, and I could have forgotten the eggs and had his mouth for breakfast. _Woah, where did that come from?_ I shooed the rest of my dirty thoughts away, as Edward led me to my kitchen table and pulled out my chair, ever being the gentlemen.

Then he gave the best morning surprise ever. He tilted my head back and gave me a soft little kiss on my lips. It was so "Spiderman" with whole upside down thing, but it was fantastic none the less. I felt my face heat red after pulled away.

He had a look of confusion on his face, obviously questioning my blush. I mean the kiss was the least bit sexual, but here I was blushing like a fool.

"Was that too foward?" he asked me shyly. How cute is that? And of course I blused harder.

"Of couse not, I kind of blush at anything. It was really...sweet." I told him. He smiled at me again.

* * *

After breakfast Edward offered to do the dished while I showered and got dressed for the day. I opened my windown to sample the breeze.

It was still a little chilly, but it was definatley nicer then yesterday's weather. I picked a cute pair of caprees and a long sleeve shirt that was teal in color.

When I re-entered the living room Edward was waiting patiently on my couch. He looked like he had no idea what to do.

"Edward?" I said. He turned to face me. "Do you want to go on a walk?" Another lopsided grin, another flutter of my always unsteady heart.

"I would love that Bella." He rose from the couch, and got my jacket for me. _A girl could definatley get used to this_ I thought as we walked out the door.

It was sunny, and the breeze was only slightly chilly against my cheeks. I felt Edward twine our fingers together and sighed happily. How is it that this perfect man showed up on _my _doorstep by accident I'll never know. When he squeezed my hand, I turned my face up toward him, he had a question in his eyes.

I squeezed back and encouraged him to ask me. He gave a nervous grin.

"Bella, I was thinking since I told you a little about my past the other night, you could tell me about yours...? And it's perfectly all right if you're not ready" He was quick to add that last part.

"Haven't you been watching me?" I teased. "You should know all about me" I added with a laugh. I looked in his eyes and saw he was serious. He really _did _want to know about me, and my life. I sighed. There were things I had to tell Edward. Topics that I hadn't visited in a long time because they were just too painful.

But I was willing to try for him. _For us._ So I started the only way I knew how.

"It's a long story..."

**OK! So there you have it chapter five! I really tried to make it longer then the last because I haven't updated in so long. Please tell me what you think. I really would love some suggestions about what you think Bella's past should be, and ideas for future chaps. I may not be able to update again until around Christmas time, which is about two-three weeks. I hope you guys can wait till then, and thank you again for your support with my stories. YOU'RE DA BOMB YO. Haha, until next time~ Taylor.**


End file.
